Come Back to Me
by salOi
Summary: Usagi has finally returned from France after five years. She had left everyone including Mamoru for some unknown reason. Why is there such tension between Usagi, Rei, and Minako? Please Review!
1. Fate's Arrival

::Come Back to Me::  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan! Right here!"  
  
I spun around on my heels to meet Makoto's sparkling emerald eyes. The tall brunette froze with a sly grin planted on her face as I had begun to walk towards them. I knew her well enough to decipher the grin on her face and stopped dead in my tracks when Makoto ran to me. I hastily weighed my chances only to be hugged around my midriff by a pair of long arms and spun around, my legs flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh, Usagi! We missed you so much! How could you have left us, especially my cooking for six years?! What was I supposed to do with all the food I made without you hogging them all down?" This was Makoto, possibly the most compassionate and maternal figure I ever knew besides my mother. She was simply great at martial arts, home projects, and her cooking was.sigh.heavenly.  
  
"I missed you guys so much! I was so bored and sad without you and everyone else in France, Makoto! But.but.I.oh, forget it! Makoto, I missed you!," and as I hugged her, crying my eyes out as usual, I caught a whiff of something in her hair.chocolate chips? No, chocolate.chocolate milanos.yes. "And your.erm.chocolate milanos." Makoto burst out laughing and finally put me down on my unsteady feet. I focused on the blond beauty next, who was dressed in a short and simple black dress.  
  
Minako was still a world-class beauty and her fashionable mien was undeniable. But.but.Minako had a peculiar expression on her face and I could see many subdued emotions rising and fleeing. She warily strolled towards me and gazed at my face as though I had grown some new fascinating asset. I only felt a sharp pain on my cheek, which I then realized she had slapped me only to be crushed in a bone-crushing hug. Despite my smarting cheek, I couldn't suppress my laughter as well when I hugged my 'twin' back, though I swear we have nothing alike except our grades and hair.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for leaving me here alone, Usagi! How could you make me do my shopping alone for six YEARS! ALONE! Ooh.how was France, mademoiselle? And.and.Oh my god, Usagi, I must tell you about this new dress at Shijogawara Mall! It was.umm.what do you call it.it's." Minako placed a graceful finger at her chin, brows furrowed.  
  
"So pretty? Beautiful?," Usagi suggested but Minako who had closed her eyes in deep thought shouted, "CUTE!!! It was so cute!" Minako exclaimed but stopped when everyone, including passer-bys near them sweat dropped. I couldn't help but giggle regardless of my 'mature' age. She hadn't changed much, that much I could tell.  
  
Peeling myself away from Minako, Ami, with her cool demeanor and lost eyes, smiled at me from her oceanic eyes. She wore a white baby tee with a blue flannel and loose khakis, and held a book probably a quarter of my weight, her glasses in the other. She laid her hand on my burning cheek and gave me that alluring, mysterious hidden smile that she only gave when she was truly pleased or delighted. She always knew what I was thinking though she wouldn't show any sign of it and I was thankful for her cool hand on my cheek.  
  
"Welcome back, Usagi-chan, we all missed you, especially.Mamoru-kun." At the call of his name, I instinctively perked up furthermore though I did not expect to see him.nor did I want to see him. He was partly the reason I had left to France, far from those memories that I had hoped to banish, but as I noticed Ami observing my reaction demurely, I knew naught of what to do except to do what I had always done.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Where! I didn't see him! Ami, where is -" I scanned the crowds for a tall dark head and when I did, the air stiffened in my chest, the words dying upon my lips. A pair of onyx eyes stared past my eyes and into my soul, so deep that I felt all other feelings and memories pave a way for her fiery passion, and I froze as a warm tingle spread through my body.strange yet sensational.and I knew only one person who could have a reaction like this in me.  
  
I hate you... Why do you always have to prove me wrong?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey people, I had this story edited and I'm actually working on it. I want my chapters to be longer even though this one is short. As before, the next chapter will be a flashback. Thanks, and review please! S'il vous plait! Por favor! Bitte! 


	2. Ooops

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm working on this, so please don't kill me!!!  
  
*watches wide-eyed as mailbox fills with hate letters*  
  
Seriously, I'm doing this for the better!  
  
It'll be up real soon!  
  
Thank you for the review!  
  
-CcYpR3sSt- 


End file.
